First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-7$ and $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $-7x$ do? $-7x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-7x - 1) = \color{orange}{-6(-7x-1)}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $\color{orange}{-6(-7x-1)}$ $-6(-7x-1)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-7x-1)-6$.